


Ink & Lavender

by Amethyst_Latte



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin Wrynn Needs a Hug, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Varian Wrynn, Idiots in Love, Jaina Proudmoore Needs A Nap, Khadgar needs a hug too, King Anduin Wrynn, Let Jaina Proudmoore Say Fuck, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Miscarriage, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Arthas Menethil/Jaina Proudmoore, Quickies, Self-Sacrifice, There be dragons, They all need hugs, Unplanned Pregnancy, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands Spoilers, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Latte/pseuds/Amethyst_Latte
Summary: It was fate, because how else would that explain how they met or the things that would transpire over time? Lilithayn Hornsby was 16 years old when two curious men approached her about how she had a greater purpose. Now embarking on a journey with Khadgar and Medihv, will Lilithayn regret her decisions to leave the quiet life of a farmer's daughter or will the awkward warmth of another prove to be a greater reward for the troubles they face together?
Relationships: Garona Halforcen/Medivh, Khadgar/OC, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at summaries. I'm also a lore slut whose still learning everything and trying to place who, what, when, where with all of this. I am going to add relationship tags and more people as I go, this story is sort of writing itself. Anyhow: Not edited, hope you all enjoy :) I love feedback too, I’m still learning these characters to this world well enough to write them as well as really getting into the lore. So please, let me know what you think. First chapter is kind of short, very introductory. I'm also severely rusty because I haven't written anything in almost 2 years now. There will be many chapters, I just have to figure out how to edit stuff here again. Enjoy!

They had met when they were both considered very young, the mage having just taken up apprenticeship underneath the guardian Medivh. It was fate, that is what Lilithayn believed, because how else would you meet someone this way? Someone so significant in this life that could change everything after such a simple hello. She was a farm girl, tending to a majority of the duties as her father was a drunk. She didn’t blame her father for being this way because the loss of her mother weighed very hard on both of them but she did blame her mother, which may have been very backwards in a way. She left them, saying that this life was not for her anymore only to turn up dead on the side of the road. A rotting corpse, the ruby pendant was ripped from her throat and given to Lilith from her father before they left her corpse to die there. Her mother did not want them and they did not want her anymore either. 

Lilithayn shook the thought from her head, going to market with supplies to sell. The people there pitied her family and in that they were kind to her, stating that nobody should find their mother in such a way. Nobody would talk about it though. Some speculated her mother left because she was ashamed of her daughter being able to use magic, saying the arcane arts were that of the evil. She was odd, unwell, the townspeople would gossip because why would anybody be ashamed of that? Was it still such a taboo sometimes? Why wouldn’t her mother just send her away? The whispered accusations and questions were ignored by her, every day she went to market. Setting up the supplies on her rented stand, she stopped for a moment as she felt something shift in the air. Such crackling, loud, arcane. She shook it off, ignoring it as she placed vegetable crates on the counter. 

“Miss Lili!” A little girl said, running through the street towards her.

A fussy horse a few stalls over broke away from its trainer and was galloping full speed towards her stand.

“Mabel!” A woman screamed in horror as the horse grew closer to Lili and the little girl. 

Without thinking, Lilithayn jumped to action and pushed the girl out of the way before creating a barrier between her and the horse. It slowed down, neighing in protest of hitting the barrier before rearing back and taking off into the woods. She put the shield down and turned to the girl when she heard a, “her. She’s the answer.” Looking up at where the voice came from, she saw mages and frowned. She hurried to begin packing her things up, deciding they could be okay without the coin for today. Her father would have to settle on running up a tab at the tavern again, not like they’d paid the rent to own in a while. Maybe they could pick up and leave finally, maybe she would. Would that make her look like her mother? The whispers started up again, both men approaching her specifically.

“What is the problem? Is magic not common here?” The younger man asked.

Lilithayn looked up at him for a moment, something painful in her expression before she went back to packing up. 

The woman with the little girl spoke up, “Her mother did, poor thing. She didn’t want her daughter practicing an art she thought to be violent and uncontrollable. Lilithayn burned their barn down and that was it, her mother forbade it. She was ashamed of her, poor thing.” 

“I saved your daughter, that does not give you the right to run your mouth!” Lilithayn snapped at the woman before continuing to hurry to pack up her stand.

“Come with us.” The younger man said, making her stop and look at him again.

“Excuse me?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, “I don’t take orders from anybody and I certainly won’t start now just because you two come through here with all your warm crackly auras and library smells, no thank you.” 

“Library smells?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity. 

“What my apprentice means is, hello. I am Medivh and this is my apprentice, Khadgar. We have been sent to seek out the mage of this village because you have a greater purpose than selling cabbages, Lilithayn Hornsby.” The old man said.

The dry laugh that escaped her lips couldn’t be helped, shaking her head. 

“And what greater purpose is that?” She asked, still paying full attention to them and none to her vegetables. 

“If you come with us, we will have more time to explain. If you choose not to, I suppose that is your choice. We will be at the tavern, I wonder if they have that cheese…” Medivh said before heading that way.

“You uh...you smell. Like uh...lavender, and stuff.” Khadgar muttered before leaving for the tavern.

“What an odd group of men, I think you should go for it. You know, you will be a spinster if you don’t take your chance at this point. You are already 16, when are you going to give your father some children?” The woman from before asked.

Lilithayn gave her a hard stare before abandoning her vegetables.

“Wait! What if someone takes these?” The little girl called after her.

“It’s free, let the hungry have it all. Cheese, milk, all of it.” She called out before going home.

Her father was passed out at the table, a bottle of mead beside him. She sighed and threw a blanket over the back of him. Could she do this to him? They were both very curious people, but the younger one caught her attention the most. He was awkward, just the way he carried himself as if he wasn’t quite comfortable in his own skin. Lavender was her mother’s favorite flower to grow and they hadn’t in nearly a year now so that had to be soul deep, didn’t it? Why else would he smell like ink and old books? She left her father a letter to let him know she would be off with the mages, that she would find a way to let him know where they could write each other from and that she was not abandoning him. Lilithayn packed the very little she owned and headed off for the tavern after blowing out the candles in her house.

Spotting the two of them, both men being a stark contrast against this town and how bright it was sometimes, she headed to their table.

“Tell me more.” She said, sitting at the seat they had there, as if they were prepared for her to join anyways. 

“Khadgar will do so.” Medihv said, abruptly standing and heading up the stairs despite the protests of his apprentice. 

They sat in an awkward silence for quite a while until Lilithayn broke it, “you sure know how to sell an adventure to someone.”

“Oh, I mean...I don’t know all the details. He sort of just...decided this is how this was going to be. I do know you are important, that you are the answer but I don’t know the question.” He replied, unable to really look up from the book he was reading.

“Whatever it is has to be better than being here.” She muttered, looking down into the drink she had ordered a while ago.

A cider of sorts, the bartender was well known for it and it was well known she chose not to drink. This town knew too much of her life and she hated that. She hated being plagued by her mother. Lilithayn looked up when she felt a pair of eyes burning into her only to find Khadgar quickly going back to staring at his books, cheeks burning red. She smiled a bit, downing the rest of her cider. 

“My name is Lilithayn. Nobody really calls me Lili but you can, if you would like.” She said, deciding to take pity on what seemed to be shot nerves on his end. 

“Oh! I’m Khadgar.” He said, extending his hand.

She took it, shaking it as her smile grew, “I know. The cryptic old man told me so earlier at my stand.” 

They held each other’s hand for a few seconds too long, letting go as his cheeks burned red again. She giggled this time, making him look at her curiously. 

“What are you reading?” She asked, deflecting from the obvious.

“I’m trying to figure out what kind of magic you used earlier, a barrier of sorts.”

“It’s an arcane barrier.” She said, “child’s play. I’ve been studying by myself but my magic is very...messy. I burned my mother’s barn down, froze some of our pigs, and struck a tree with lightning. To be fair, I burned the barn on purpose. My father hired a boy to come help us and my mother caught us kissing behind a tree one day. She fired him and I got so angry that I uh...fired her barn.” Lili said, shrugging towards the end with a sheepish smile.

Khadgar couldn’t help but laugh, “you what?” He closed his book and began to tell her about the first spell he had ever learned. There was something about her that made his nerves calm down, he didn’t feel threatened by her or embarrassed by what he did around her. She was just Lili but she also wasn’t. They both talked into the hours of the morning, having moved to the window seat that the bartender had set up, upstairs in the hall to the rooms. Lilithayn tried to sit up, finding a gentle weight on her of a male mage, Khadgar fast asleep with his head on her stomach. She smiled a bit and began to run her fingers through his hair. He woke up and nearly shot off the seat, beet red. 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” She said as apologies began to pour out of his mouth.

“R...really?” He asked

She nodded, “you’re stuck with me now. We’re companions, I don’t care if you fall asleep on me.”

“C..companions?” He stuttered out, still blushing something awful.

“Yeah, we have each other’s backs. No matter what, including when the other needs a pillow.” Lilithayn said, smiling at him.

He nodded and agreed, still blushing even after they entered the portal to go back to Medivh’s tower. The ink and paper smell made sense, the sight of it taking her breath away as she nearly gaped at all of the books around them.

“Pick your jaw up off of the floor, we have much to do.” Medivh said, going over to a table that had vials and maps on it. 

Lilithayn nodded, standing beside him and only glancing back at Khadgar when she would feel him looking at her. He eventually stopped, burying his nose in a stack of papers. She smiled to herself, paying full attention to what Medivh was saying. This was definitely going to be more exciting than selling cabbages.


	2. A War of Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War takes a toll on us all occasionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started writing, had a breakdown, bon appetite.   
> Not edited.   
> Chapter is shoooooort.   
> This story is going to jump around the time line, I think. I'm not just going to skip to WoD content. I don't even really know what I'm doing or where this is going, just winging it.  
> Enjoy.

The First War took a toll on both of them for different reasons, although they both mourned the loss of Medivh. 

“I’m not like I once was.” Khadgar said, unable to really look at her.

Lili walked over to him and lifted his chin before kissing him for the first time. He wrapped his arms around her immediately, as if he had been dying to do this for quite some time now. She pulled away after a few moments and rested her forehead against his.

“You are still my Khadgar, no war or curse can change that. I have had a lot of time without you and I thought you might be dead when I couldn’t find you. I am not going to waste time anymore, I think we both know this has been going on a while.” She said, smiling a bit before kissing him again. 

The Second War was not any easier as they watched more of their friends die, watched the world become corrupted by this evil they couldn’t seem to chase back. They both sat by a fire, frowning at it. There was nothing to be done at this point but wait until morning, wait until the next adventure awaited them. She grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze because at least no matter what they still had each other. 

“I almost lost you..” He said, wrapping an arm around her waist and resting his hand gently against her bandages there.

“But you didn’t.” She remarked, curling closer to his side.

“I’m not a healer, Lili. You have to be more careful, if I lost you I don’t know what would happen. I love you, you can’t just be running out into battle like that.” He said

She got very quiet for a moment, smiling to herself.

“What? You’re happy with yourself? With what you’ve done? You scared me…”

“Khadgar, I love you too. I will try not to run face first into danger, okay?” Lili replied in a nearly quiet tone, afraid if she said it too loudly that whatever forces that be would hear. She couldn’t lose him too.

The Third War was one of the hardest for Lilithayn because her father, who was murdered in the raids, had risen to fight in the scourge and she had to burn his corpse to get him to his final resting place. She cried for hours into Khadgar’s chest after that and all he could do was hold her through it. She woke up the next morning from that with a headache and set out to make tea but already found it beside her with a note that said he would be upstairs if she needed him. This simply meant he probably had his nose shoved into a book or was working on some incantation. She stood and stretched, grabbing the cup of tea and going to find him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind as he stood at a table.

“Good morning.”

He still smelled of ink and old books, he might always and that was perfectly fine by her. To him, she still smelled like lavender. 

“Did I wake you?” He asked, turning to face her and give her a real hug.

“No, not at all. The tea was very nice though, thank you. What world are we saving now?” She asked as she pulled away and turned towards the table.

There were drawings, pages everywhere. She frowned a bit upon seeing more about a dark portal. 

“Khadgar, what is all of this?” 

“Just idle thoughts, there is no threat currently. I promise. We should go have breakfast together.” He said, taking her hand and leading her away from the table.

Lili trusted him, he wouldn’t lie to her or hide anything from her at this point and for a small while, there was no threat. They were allowed to spend time studying, living, and being together. One particular night, Lili had been running in the rain back to their living quarters, drenched from head to toe. She misjudged the weather for the day and was out gathering herbs that would now have to dry before being made into potions. She thought she was alone, thinking Khadgar was still in a council meeting. She stripped down at the door to nothing but her corset and undergarments as she made her way to draw a bath. She used magic to fill the tub with warm water, going to unlace her corset when she could just sense his presence. 

“Khadgar, I didn’t think you were home.” She said, blushing at her predicament. 

It wasn’t like they hadn’t already slept together, like they hadn’t seen each other this way before but it wasn’t like this. Usually in a dark cave or by a dimly lit camp. They had never seen each other during the act really and this was the first time they got to be home for a prolonged time, although something new was brewing on the horizon and she figured they would be leaving soon to give aid to someone somewhere. It’s what they did, not that she minded. It was a greater purpose than selling cabbages. She snapped her fingers, stopping the water once the tub was full enough, swallowing her fears. There were scars, marks all over her from throughout the years but she knew he would love her just the same as she loved him when he was first cursed. She sauntered over to him, turning and pulling her hair over to the side. 

“Help a lady out of her corset?”

Khadgar felt like he couldn’t breathe as soon as her breasts were entirely free of coverage or restraint. It was always so dirty and quick before but now, he found himself kissing her gently. Slow. A hand tangled in wet hair, the other resting on her back. She started tugging on his robes to pull them off, the both of them completely exposed as he sat her up on the counter and slid to his knees. 

“Khadga-oh!” She moaned in surprise as he began to lap at her clit with his tongue and slip a finger inside. 

Her hand tangled in his hair, sweet sounds falling from her lips as he added another finger to try and coax an orgasm out of her. She cried out his name as she clenched around his fingers, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. He stood up and captured her lips quickly, adding another finger and not letting up as he found that sweet spot. 

“Oh, oh, fuck, you’re going to ruin me.” She panted out, arms and legs wrapping around him to pull him closer. 

“If I ruin you for anybody else, it would be a delight.” He replied, earning a whimper as he removed his fingers. 

Growing mildly impatient, she grabbed his shaft and guided him to her entrance. He shuddered at the feeling, kissing her again as slid his cock into her. He took his time, thrusts slow at first as he enjoyed the feeling of each thrust, slide, pull, moan out of her mouth. Her walls clenched around him again before another orgasm made her cry out for him. He pinned her hands above her head after she began to claw at his back, kissing her gently as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. He buried his face in her shoulder, other hand possibly leaving bruises in her hip with how hard he was grabbing. She knew what he needed, what he wanted, head falling back against the mirror.

“Please...please…” She panted out.

“What? Please what?” He asked

“Please fill me, cum for me, fuck me, oh gods, please grand magus.” She moaned, sending him over the edge immediately once that one word fell from her mouth. 

He reached between them with any energy he had left and rubbed circles into her clit until she came once again. They both slumped against each other for a few moments. She reheated the bath and he carried them both to it before sliding into the water together. He sat behind her, Lili leaning into his chest and closing her eyes.

“I love you…” She murmured as sleep began to take over.

“And I love you….” 

This was the last good moment they would have for a while, letters starting to flood in for aid. They packed their things and headed out at word of the portal possibly opening again. This was when Khadgar began to notice many streaks of silver forming in Lili’s red hair. She smiled at him still though and took his hand as they made a portal. Were they prepared for what was next? Not at all but they would get through it because that’s just what they did. As she hurled spells at orcs who had come through, she had no idea Khadgar was going to run through. She stared at the portal, feeling her heart shatter as she ran towards it, he wasn’t going to do something so foolish without her. She entered minutes before the portal was closed, a whole earful prepared for Khadgar when more orcs began to attack them. A lecture could come later. 

When the battle settled and they were in the forest she walked up to him, “a word. Alone. Now.” 

He excused himself, going with Lili into the forest a bit. 

“You never told me this was your plan, what were you thinking? Leaving me behind, were you?! After everything we have been through, I can’t believe you would even think of such a thing!” She nearly shouted at him.

“I wanted you to continue on in the main timeline to keep balance, order. This isn’t about us anymore, Lilithayn. I have a reason for everything, I thought you could trust me.” He said before turning to walk away from her. 

“I do trust you but we don’t do this to each other. We don’t leave the other in the dark, we promised each other that a long time ago. I don’t know what’s going on in your head and that terrifies me. I know it isn’t about us anymore, that Azeroth needs you to fill some greater purpose, but I need you more. You are why I left my life, why I came with you, why I’ve learned and grown as much as I have. You can’t pretend we have had some grander impact on one another, it’s fate. Fate brought me to you and I didn’t know why but I do now and it’s terrifying.” She said, wrapping her arms around herself as tears filled her eyes.

“Lili…” He said, tone gentle as he turned back around to face her. 

He closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. 

“I don’t know how many more wars we can weather, Khadgar…” She said, pulling away from him. 

“What are you saying?” He asked, hoping it wasn’t what he thought. 

“I need some time.” She said, walking away from him and leaving him feeling cold.

He sighed, squared his shoulders, and went back to camp with a stoic expression. Lili hadn’t come back until the middle of the night, curling up beside him at the fire. 

“Had enough time?” He asked, tone clipped. 

“Enough time to realize I’m being angry for the wrong reasons. I’m sorry I ruined your plan.” She said, placing her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“I’m sorry I tried to leave you behind.” He sighed, holding her close. 

They needed each other, whether they wanted to admit it or not. They were the survivors, the ones who carried on in the face of danger, whether they wanted to be or not.


	3. The Wrynn Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilithayn swears to King Llane that she will watch over his family, but what will it cost her and will fate be so foul?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited and written by a half awake idiot. 
> 
> I'm starting to find a sincerely plot line in this so it's starting to come out smoother. I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy feedback or even just saying hello.

The First War took a toll on both of them for different reasons, although they both mourned the loss of Medivh. There was also the fact Garona murdered King Llane and ran off with the very orcs she originally despised. Things did not add up to Lilithayn but she didn’t question Lothar about it due to the fact it just all seemed to make him more bitter than he was before. War did that to good people, took the smile right out of their soul. As Queen Taria was giving a speech at the wake, Lili shared a look with Khadgar as he took Varian’s hand. She stood beside the queen, hands folded in front of her with an unreadable expression. There was sorrow in the kingdom yet the queen held strong, the power of their shouts “for the Alliance!” filled her with some sense of comfort, knowing that these people had each other. 

Lilithayn remembered the first time she came face to face with the king of Stormwind. Medivh had been summoned upon the finding of fel in Azeroth. She had accompanied him alongside Khadgar because of her curiosity of the fel, of what was to happen. Khadgar was flitting around their shared quarters, pages hanging everywhere around the room from books. 

“Essentially, it’s sucking the life out of everything it touches. I just have to figure out where it came from and why it’s here.” He said 

“I begin to wonder why I’m here.” Lili said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What do you mean? We’re partners, we’re studying together, you had questions about the fel. Or so I thought?” He asked, tucking a paper or two in his robes before turning to face her.

“I will never measure up to what you are, to who you are.” 

“Lili...you shouldn’t strive to be me, you should strive to be a better version of yourself. There are no words in any language I know that could begin to describe how better the world is with you here, now, in it….here. How better off I am with you here. We’re companions now, Hornsby.” He said, after placing his hands on each arm.

“You are extraordinary, even down to your magic.” He continued, running his hands down her arms as they unfolded to hold her hands. 

Lili noticed how close he was and for the first time ever since she started to tease Khadgar, it was her turn to blush. Nobody had been so gentle of touch before with her, so forward, so kind. A blush settled on his cheeks when he also realized how close she was. They began to lean into each other, when Medivh crashed into the room. They both pulled away quickly, although he used one grasp on her hand to put himself slightly between her and the guardian.

“What are these drawings?” He asked, looking around the room.

They were set ablaze immediately before Khadgar was snapped at about minding his own and then with that Medivh left them. 

“This is very troubling and I’m afraid I must go speak to Lothar.” He said

Lili squeezed his hand and let it go, “Make haste then. Help me find out what’s wrong with the Guardian.” 

He nodded and took off running then. She cleaned up the ashes and then headed to where she knew there would be a meeting between king and Guardian. She planned to keep a close eye on her teacher. She entered the room and bowed.

“I apologize for interrupting, your majesty. My name is Lilithayn and I am one of the Guardian’s apprentices. I only wish to sit in for educational purposes, if you don’t mind. I have been studying the fel.” She said

“By all means.” Llane said, gesturing for her to take a seat.

She bowed once more before doing so, eyes steady on Medivh as he spoke. When the meeting was over, she followed him out. 

“I may not make it out of this, Lilithayn. Should I fail to do so...I want you to make me a promise.” Llane said, turning away from the window to look at her.

“What?” She asked, voice barely above a whisper as she began to already feel the weight of the question.

“Help watch over my son, my family. You know loss, you spoke like you do when trying to tell Khadgar that Medivh is corrupt. You have a very intimate relationship with loss, I can see it in you now. You are extremely gifted and could probably run circles around Khadgar. Promise me you will watch over my family.” Llane said, sounding more like a man begging for a bargain than a king asking a favor.

“I will lay down my life for them, should it be required.” Lili said, agreeing to something far greater.

“You are a wise woman and a good one. Guide my son through the light…” 

These were the last words King Llane spoke to her. “For the Alliance!” filled her with something hopeful and something doubtful, something broken. It was only a matter of time, a boy grown into a man and a prince turned into a king. 

“Lili, I consider you a good family friend at this point.” Varian spoke, sitting at a desk with maps strewn about.

“I would certainly hope so, I’ve only helped raise and teach you. I played matchmaker with you and Tiffin though and I’m not sure to this day that was the best idea. Although, you got Anduin out of it.” She said, making a sigh fall from Varian’s lips.

“Always running your mouth, I suppose that will never change. I have quite a favor to ask of you…this war is not going in our favor and there is a chance I may die.” He said

“Don’t talk like that, no. You have a kingdom and a son, don’t you dare talk that way.” Lili said, looking away from him to hide the tears filling her eyes.

“If I do not come home, promise me you will protect my son. You will help him, guide him...please. He has many here who care for him and I want you to be one of them. Look at me.” He replied, ignoring the emotions that were flaring up.

“I promised your father...I would lay down my life to protect you and here you are, telling me you are possibly about to give your own away. I will always be there for Anduin but I cannot promise you that I will condone these actions. You are going to do what you will for your people, I admire that...but do not forget your own son.” Lili said, still unable to look at him as tears fell. 

“Lilithayn Hornsby. Your king is asking you to look at him.” Varian said

Her head turned quickly in a snap motion, tears falling freely now.

“You are no king of mine, Varian Wrynn. I am an ambassador of the Kirin Tor, our home does not even stay in one place, one faction. I came to Stormwind to learn of Fel and stayed to watch over your family. I will do the same for Anduin, I can promise you that but I cannot accept your actions.” Lili said

“So be it. You still promise, I accept that.” 

These were the last words she heard from the boy she had watched grow into a man. She was doing the same by watching his son, the 15 year old completely a wreck at the news of his father’s death. Despite this, Anduin stood and spoke instead of a queen or matriarch. He held his head high, a face of bravery that soon melted away much later on when she saw him wandering off to be by himself. She shared a look with Mathias Shaw before sneaking off not so in the shadows to follow the boy king.

“Your highness?” She asked after approaching his door, only to get no response. 

She pressed on the cracked door to find him curled into a ball in bed, sobbing into his pillow that he hugged to himself. She couldn’t imagine how hard this was, although she knew what it felt like to lose both parents. To losing your mentor, the person you look up to. To losing a close friend, Llane was right. She had a very intimate relationship with death at this point. She sat on the edge of the bed and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, startling him.

“You...should...go.” He managed out before crumbling entirely.

“Not on my life, I made a promise to your father that I would watch over you.” 

“You and everybody else, I’m afraid.” Shaw said as he emerged from the shadows. 

“Nobody will be going anywhere for awhile.” Genn Greymane said as he entered the room.

She wrapped her arms around him then, letting Anduin cry it out. They all stayed in silence. Once the boy was asleep, she slid the thick blanket over him and gave a nod to the other two men.

“I will return shortly, there is a matter I’ve been asked to handle on behalf of the Kirin Tor. Should you need me, I will find you.” She said to Shaw before disappearing once more.

It felt like she was underwater and couldn’t come up from air as the sobs racked her body. Two familiar arms wrapped around her and tried to anchor her, hold her down. There was nothing to be done but take in the smell of ink, of Khadgar. She tangled her hands in his robes and let all of the pain she had been holding in out. Her father, Medivh, Lothar, Llane, and now Varian. She couldn’t save them, she knew fate has its own ways but this was foul. A foul way to end these people, sacrificing themselves. Would this be the legacy of the Wrynn family? Is this how Anduin would die too? Even the warm waters of the bath and the feeling of Khadgar there with her didn’t ground her. He just held her until she fell asleep from the exhaustion of it all. He curled up beside her in bed, having just dried her off and clothed her with spells before holding her close. He might never let her go again if the burdens became too much, but she would go whether he wanted her to or not.

“You’re returning to Stormwind, then?” He had asked the next morning.

She rolled onto her side and propped herself up on one elbow, “I must...but if you come to bed, we could have the morning to ourselves and I can leave this afternoon.”

“I’m sorry, there is much to be done...we will have our time.” He responded.

She nodded and stood, stretching. Lili walked over to him and kissed him gently. All gentle touches, all kindness. They weren’t out in the trenches, in the mud, clinging to one another and the hope they’d both make it out alive. They would steal moments like this continually throughout the years as Lili made out to fill her promise to Varian. Both her and Khadgar lie in bed during one of these times, sweat covered and panting as they lay next to one another. 

“Why am I here, Khadgar?” She asked, voice barely above a whisper.

He rolled over and propped himself up so he was over her, looking right down into her very soul it felt like.

“My life would not be what it is without you, the good parts. I would not have you if you were not here and maybe that is a selfish reason, a selfish answer. I wouldn’t know how much I love you otherwise, if you were not here. You are the most extraordinary woman I have ever met in my life and just being by your side has been the greatest honor I’ve received.” He said, making her smile a bit.

“I love you too, you silly and wonderful man.” She said before pulling him into another kiss. 

They would spend most nights this way, sometimes never getting any sleep or perhaps sleeping in too late as they were a tangle of limbs every morning. This was definitely the way neither of them minded living. When things began to quiet down, she received a letter from Stormwind to return immediately.

“I will return as soon as I handle this. I haven’t been to Stormwind in a few months, I’m due to check in with them. I love you, you silly wonderful man.” Lili said, stealing a few long kisses before leaving him to tend to the king she was supposed to be watching over. After arriving, Lili ended up in the annex. Jaina and Wrathion were to meet them there for a war council that was being had without the banshee queen. Even though Lili had been many times to check in on what was happening and if Anduin had all of his limbs, she never really considered to sit down and tell him everything. He was much older now, but at the time she figured he wouldn’t care about the past that much. 

“So you knew my father?” Anduin asked as soon as they were alone, servants finally leaving them. 

“Yes, and your grandfather as well as the man you were named after. I have been here for a while, your majesty. Don’t let the lack of grey fool you, I use magic to keep my hair red. I also know your adversary here, Sylvannas. I was there through the Lich King’s wrath on the land...” She replied as they continued through the annex, falling silent for a moment too long as the memories plagued her.

Some time had passed, silence plaguing the room now almost as she spaced off at a letter she was reading.

“Archmage?” Anduin asked, eyebrows knitting together as he noticed her silence. 

“Apologies, your excellency. My memories get the better of me sometimes. Living through three wars is not an uneventful endeavor, I’m afraid. It appears I may be lucky enough to live through a fourth.” She said

“You can address me as Anduin, I think you have certainly earned that right. We all have stories to tell, I would like to hear yours someday if you want to share.” He offered, knowing that talking about it might help her.

Lilithayn smiled, “your kindness does not go unnoticed but we do not have time for my stories right now. Defeat Sylvannas and then maybe we could even bother Khadgar into joining us for tea.” 

The sound of wings flapping nearby did not go unnoticed either, Anduin and her going outside after sharing a look. There was no dragon but a man, standing where the dragonic form had once landed. 

“Prince Wrathion, to what do I owe this honor?” Anduin asked

“You can drop the formalities, I am certain Lady Lili knows all about us by now.” Wrathion responded, approaching them both. 

“By the light, just keep it down….I haven’t told the rest of Azeroth yet.” Anduin sighed

“As an ambassador, I must be neutral and keep many secrets. Personally, speaking for myself, I am very happy for you both. I think the people would be happy to see their king happy...or they should. Again, I do not speak for my superiors or peers, just myself.” Lilithayn said carefully, stumbling around nervously in her meaning.

“Does Khadgar let you go outside?” Wrathion asked, a teasing tone

“Only to Stormwind and I have to be home by a certain time or I’ll turn into a pumpkin.” Lilithayn threw back at the Black Prince with a dry tone.

“I like this one, Anduin. She isn’t afraid to hold back even though I could eat her alive.” 

“Please do not make threats at her, I don’t need Khadgar and half of the Kirin Tor beating down my door because you felt a need to make a point.” Anduin replied, rolling his eyes.

“If it helps, I find the Prince’s company to be delightful as well and promise not to turn him into a toad.” Lilithayn said as she stood, Jaina approaching them.

“Is it time?” Jaina asked

Lilithayn nodded, “it is time. The others should be prepared at the war table. If our king would be so kind as to lead us in.” 

Anduin stood tall, squaring his shoulders as the mask of bravery went back on. They all walked in together, preparing the strategy of the war that lay ahead. Lilithayn was there as moral support to a family she had supported for a long time but would not be joining them on the battlefield. She was here to try and argue neutrality, peace. That wasn’t how the meeting had ended though and with a headache now from arguing with Genn Greymane, she set off to the Broken Isle as that is where Khadgar told her he would be if she needed him, which she always would as far as she was concerned.


	4. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory, a blip in time that meant more than could be realized. A reflection on fragility and a need to pass the torch on to someone else for a while, to lighten the load. What happens when one yells at a gracious king?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited  
> Mostly just a short filler chapter on purpose.  
> Next chapter is going to be much longer and focus on the third /fourth wars. It's going to really suck for Lili. 
> 
> Enjoy :3

Things between Khadgar and Lilithayn progressed at a very slow pace but it wasn’t because they didn’t want to be together, they both very much wanted that. There was a war and a ton of loss that caused them to move at a slow pace. This, however, did not stop the tension between the two of them that grew and grew until one day it exploded. 

“We could cut them off before they destroy another royal family.” Lilithayn quipped at the men arguing what to do about the impending doom on their doorstep.

“Lili, you forget yourself.” Khadgar said after a few beats of silence from everybody else.

“I do not forget myself, I ignore the station of those above me when they squable like petty children. Especially you, Lothar. I would expect better from you.” She said before turning away, “when you have figured out who has the highest level of testosterone, come find me.” She said before leaving the room.

“I apologize, King Terenas. I’m afraid my partner is still grieving what we’ve lost.” Khadgar said

“I will excuse it this once, you are both being very helpful in this trying time. We should take a break and come back, she has a point. All of this arguing will get us nowhere.” The king spoke, earning a nod from both men before him.

Khadgar went to find her at once, worried. She had been acting distant, cold, short tempered. That was not the Lili he knew, although he also felt the pain she was feeling it did not change him. He almost rounded a corner upon hearing her voice but tucked behind it when he heard her speaking to someone.

“I should not have yelled at your father but not just because he is a king, Arthas. Titles are only as great as the men who wear them.”

“The men who wear them are only as great as their people, their kingdom. They are a reflection of us.” Arthas responded quickly. 

Lilithayn smiled, “Don’t grow up too fast, they won’t be able to keep up with you.”

If only she knew the darkness of his future, if only any of them knew. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze before telling him he should go find his sister, turning to the corridor behind her after he left.

“What do you want, Khadgar?” She asked, warm tone turned cold and distant again.

“What is your problem, Lili?” He asked

“You are my problem.” She replied, going to walk away but he gently grabbed her arm.

“Talk to me..” He said in such a way that Lili could have mistaken it as him begging her.

Maybe he was. She was very distant all of a sudden from him and they had been close since the beginning, a natural connection. She used their close proximity to rest her forehead against his.

“I don’t want to just talk to you, and that is part of my problem. I can’t have connections in this world, not again...and you just...you bring out the best in me, you beg for me to be the best I can be sometimes and it rips at me. We’ve lost so many people, I’ve lost so many people...yet here you are, still remaining. What does it mean? Did we get lucky? Or is this really what you would call luck?” She asked, tone barely above a whisper as she did so. 

“Lili…” He replied, breathlessly, speechless for the first time in a long time.

She closed the gap between them and kissed him gently, quickly.

“I don’t want to die alone.” She said, tears falling now.

Khadgar moved to pull her into an embrace and she wrapped her arms around him immediately as the sobs escaped her.

“I….cannot always be strong...I’m sorry…” She choked out but he just shook his head.

“I will be strong for the both of us when you can’t be. We’re companions now, remember?” He asked, earning a strangled laugh from her.

“What is going on in the world anymore, Khadgar?”

“I don’t know, Lili....but we will always push it back, ...together. I will wait for you, however long you need but I need you, forever. I can do this without you, I don’t want to. I don’t want to die alone either.” 

She pulled away lightly only to pull him into another kiss, this time him holding her close as he turned the kiss passionate. That was forever ago, when they could make promises out of desperation. This time, she was begging him, many years passed since then. Many more people coming and going, losing to death. They were both in their 50s now, fragility getting the best of them both. She needed a cane to move about, Arthas taking that from her too in the third war. He was a lost cause, she knew as soon as Jaina Proudmoore was in pain from losing him, a pain she did not entirely know luckily but death was not a stranger to Lilithayn. She had comforted the young mage as much as she could in those times, their bond beginning there.

“You no nothing of what I feel because yours is still alive.” Jaina nearly spat at her as they prepared to fight the scourge.

“You know nothing of me if that is your opinion. I saw Arthas when he was younger, I knew his father, I know the Wrynn family all the way back to Llane. I have lived through the loss of those names we have memorialized back in Stormwind. The stories, those heroes, they were my friends, my family when I lost my biological family. I have walked among many great men and I have lost them too after growing close too easily. I don’t know the loss of the love you have no more but I know loss.” Lili said to her, beginning to earn Jaina’s respect and trust. 

Jaina became one of the names that she elected to help them with their research.

“If I don’t do it myself, what is it worth? Who am I to ask men to die for me should it come to that?” Khadgar asked, frowning at Lili.

“You are not as young as you used to be, please delegate to others what needs done. We have a trusted team, my love and you are growing to not be able to take so many blows. I can’t stop your death but I want you here with me as long as possible, even if that’s selfish. Please, delegate and consider Jaina Proudmoore. I hear she has a very deep connection with Kalecgos and he is one of us if that makes you feel better about handing off this responsibility.” She said, not looking up from sewing a dress together.

“I will not feel any better if they get hurt because of me.” He said

She paused her needle, looking up at him now. 

“I was not able to give you children, I don’t know why but I’ve miscarried twice as you know and been unable to carry a child to term. Anduin, Jaina, Kalec, Aethas, Charles, these are our legacy, the Kirin Tor is our legacy, this is what we’ve built together and what we protect together. I can do this without you, but I don’t want to. We aren’t young and wild anymore, when are you going to admit it’s time? You don’t have to give it up entirely, I just ask you to slow down. Please consider it.” Lili said before going back to her sewing. 

An uncomfortable silence rested between the two of them before he got up, going over to her and holding his hand out.

“If I’m going to end up flipping through a countless amount of books for my answers, I only ask you to join me because I have always preferred your company over a lonely stack of books.” He said

“That’s quite the compliment coming from you.” She said, a big smile breaking out on her face as she put the dress aside, taking his hand.

“Together, Lili.”

“Together, my love.”


	5. Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khadgar sends Kalec to ask Lili to do a hard task. Feeling distant recently from each other, the request doesn't go over well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just excited to torture this oc in a few chapters with Shadowlands content because of what happens in Bastion with the pool and having to fight emotions/memories. Oh boy. Not edited or beta'd. Almost put smut in this chapter as part of filling in spaces but not really feeling it. Sometimes you just need cuddles. I've been slapped with the inspiration stick but I just don't feel like I have the time to fully sit down and write as much as I want to. So this is what I've got.   
> Also: Merry Christmas Eve Eve.   
> Enjoy :)

It had been a very quiet day, snow blanketing the arches outside. Lilithayn was in the vast library, leaning against one of the pillars and looking out of the window as the snow fell. More grey began to streak in her now shoulder length red hair, circles from lack of sleep around her eyes and scars. She had many scars underneath her dress and gloves. The years had not been kind to her but had it really been kind to any of them? At least the world was quiet for a few moments between wars and men deciding the fate of others. She felt a shift in the air and smiled slightly.

“Do dragons get cold like lizards in the snow?” She asked, knowing it was Kalec.

She could sense people now by their aura, magic or non-magic, and everybody was unique in their own way. Senses, smells, colors, but her favorite of those was very obviously the man she loved dearly. Kalec leaned on the other pillar, joining her in watching the snowfall outside. 

“Do you ever tire of wanting to know more about my kind?” He asked

“Do you ever grow tired of entertaining an old woman with stories of dragons?” She responded, eyes lit up with slight amusement as she smiled. 

“You have lived through three wars and seen just about everything, wouldn’t my stories pale in comparison?” 

“My experience doesn’t diminish yours or anybody elses for that matter. A story is a story. I quite enjoy it when the champions come through, some of them still so young and learning. Oh and Jaina, the Kul Tirans tell quite the stories of piracy and swashbuckling.” She said but her smile faded quickly upon seeing the pain flash across his face.

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to upset you by mentioning her...how are you doing with her absence?” Lili asked, looking at him instead of the snow now.

Kalec was silent for a moment before sighing, knowing he could be honest with Lilithayn. The two of them had become good friends in his time here, there was something about her that just made her very easy to talk to. She was sort of motherly but he knew if he told her that, she would turn him into a sheep. He couldn’t look at her as he answered.

“I would chase her down and tell her I love her, again and again...but that isn’t going to do either of us any good. I understand why she left, even if she doesn’t. I just wish she would have told me...but I probably would have tried to stop her. Some dragonkin can be very selfish with their partners. It’s the beast within, declaring mates where we shouldn’t sometimes. However, I’m not here to lament my issues with a friend...I’ve come to send you to Stormwind.” He said, trying to change the subject.

“Is my husband unavailable to do so?” She asked, turning away from him again.

“He would rather you go.”

“I would. You have yet to properly introduce yourself to or meet King Anduin and I think that is hardly right. They also seem to be heading for a war soon and it might do them good if we can try to help negotiate peace at the next war council. Who is better at negotiating than my wonderful wife?” Khadgar asked as he entered the room.

“You can’t sweet talk me into it. Kalec, may I speak with the grand magus alone?” She asked, hands clenched now.

Kalec shared a look with her, a flash of understanding, before leaving the two of them. 

“You only call me that when you’re mad these days.” Khadgar said with a sigh.

She turned around quickly to face him now, frowning. 

“You’re damn right I’m mad! You know I won’t go and sending my friend in before just waltzing in here to sweet talk me is not how we do things. We are honest with each other, we are up front.” She said, tone sharp.

“You know if I had simply asked you, you wouldn’t go. I could be on my knees begging you and you won’t go. You were there when Varian Wrynn died and you can’t forgive yourself, for what? For not being fast enough? For letting him die? You did everything you could and your guilt is not going to help anybody in this situation.” He said, folding his arms now in front of him as he kept his voice steady.

“I don’t know if I can look his son in the eyes, to answer any questions he might have. I was dragged away by Greymane, there was nothing to be done. I wanted to leap after him that day and was denied that. I saw him die..as I was being pulled away, they flooded him with that awful substance that has plagued us our whole lives and I can’t...I can’t look his son in the eyes.” 

“You can aid him in not dying like his father.”

Lilithayn narrowed her eyes at him when he said that, nails leaving indents in her palms by now.

“As you wish, grand magus. For the Alliance.” She nearly spat at him, going to leave the library.

“When did you start to hate me?” 

She stopped but didn’t turn to face him.

“I love you and I have always loved you, from the moment you were that awkward young man who blushed at every side glance to the confident mage you’ve become today.” Lili said, turning now and walking towards him.

“I stood by your side and fought with you, for you, for Azeroth. We lost everybody except each other and I think you forget who I am to you some days. That you become so wrapped up in your sense of duty that you forget I’m your wife.” She said, touching his cheek gently.

“But to say I hate you...I could never. Even when I feel like punching you in your stupid face for being stupid.” She said, tangling another hand in his robes and pulling him into a gentle kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her, returning the sentiment before pulling away slightly to rest his forehead against hers.

“I never forget who you are to me. There is always danger looming on our doorstep and there is much to do. However, it is Winter’s Veil and I must be selfish and ask one more thing of you.” He said

“What might that be?” She asked

“Spend tonight with me and then leave tomorrow?”

She smiled, “I don’t know. It seems like you’re asking a lot of me now.”

“Don’t make me pout at you, Lilithayn.” He said, making her laugh.

“Then I guess I can stay for the holiday and head to Stormwind once it is over. War can wait.” She said

“Good. I got you something.” He said, pulling away from her and conjuring a small box. 

“You don’t have to get me things, my love.” She said

He held the box out to her, almost impatiently. She smiled and took it from him, opening it. She gasped, looking up at him.

“Where did you get this?” She asked

“It’s not the original but I remember that we lost your mother’s necklace in the portal on the way back from Draenor. But I made a replica the best I could from the favor of a friend. I’m sorry it can’t be the real thing.” He said

She grabbed the ruby pendant carefully, lifting it by silver chain before silently asking him to help her put it on. He did so and she touched it before stealing a kiss from him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest where she knew she could hear his heart beating. It was her favorite sound in this world and brought comfort to her, the height difference allowing any hug to be this way. She then sat down in front of the window and patted a cushion next to her. He did so, conjuring them both a cup of tea. She leaned against him, head on his shoulder now as they watched the snow fall.

“Remember our first Winter’s Veil together?” He asked

“How could I forget it?” She asked with a gentle smile. 

“I’m quite surprised Medivh didn’t kill us himself after you showed me how to conjure snowballs.” He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“It’s not my fault that we just so happened to knock over an ancient and not replaceable artifact. You have bad aim.”

“It’s not my fault I fell in love with a woman who holds mischief in her heart.” He said

“You love me and my mischief. It would be boring without my fiery soul around here.” She remarked, not taking her eyes off the snow.

It was true, even if Khadgar didn’t give a response of any sort. She pulled away slightly to look up at him, smiling a bit. The two of them fall asleep on the cushions, Khadgar behind her with his arm draped over her and her cuddled up against him. She knew this might be the last time she would get to see him for months and couldn’t sleep, just enjoying the closeness for a while before exhaustion eventually took her. Upon waking up, she stood and stretched. Khadgar was still sound asleep and she placed a blanket over him. She kissed his forehead before leaving him to head to Stormwind for the next chapter of her adventure.


	6. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise between Khadgar and Lilithayn throughout the years while tensions between a certain warchief and king become Lili's personal business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what part of my sleep and coffee deprived brain I squeezed this out of but here you go. I have more Winter's Veil shenanigans I'm working on, might post it later today. Might not.  
> Happy Holidays :3  
> Not edited or beta'd.

Khadgar couldn’t help but stare from across the campfire, taking in the features of his traveling companion. Her red hair was in a long braid, down her back and barely above the curve of her ass. He noticed smaller features too like the freckles across her face and the shape of her chapped lips. He wondered what she tasted like…

“If you stare at her any harder, she might disappear.” Medivh joked slightly, sitting next to his apprentice. 

Khadgar blushed and looked away, not even able to look at the Guardian.

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about.” He replied finally after a few moments of silence.

“Then look at me.” Medivh threw out at him.

He barely was able to glance at him, seeing the slight smirk on his master’s lips.

“You both act like you’ve never seen a woman before.” Lilithayn muttered before rolling to face away from them to find more sleep.

Khadgar blushed, was it that obvious?

“And if you’re going to stare at my ass, be more discreet.” She said before letting sleep claim her.

Medivh never let him live that down, not once. Another time he had noticed her features was in a bed provided by King Menethil for their cause. They shared the bed, most of the beds in the keep had been taken by other survivors and so they didn’t have much choice but it didn’t bother them. They were used to being so close together from traveling for so long. If they didn’t have these close moments, they might have never realized their feelings for one another in the mess of everything. Lili had a scar now that slid down her cheek to the tip of her upper lip, a blade welded by an orc that she barely managed to get away from. It had healed quickly but would be there forever. He saw the exhaustion beginning to line her eyes despite them being closed. She had curled into him that night, gripping onto him as the nightmares tried to take over again. When she woke up crying, he held her. This was the real reason why they didn’t try to ask for separate quarters: they needed each other. 

Even in their older age, Khagar had things he noticed about Lilithayn. There was more grey in her hair lately but when she smiled it still met her eyes. Her left eye was turning a clear, grey with the unfortunate effect of going blind in that eye from a spell gone wrong. She had another scar on her chin and many underneath the gloves and dress she hid them under. He would caress and trace them as they were covered by nothing but the moon shining through their bedroom window. He would wash a sponge over them, some of the scars from fire during her time trying to save Varian and Anduin from Onyxia. She was known as the King’s Guardian and it became a very intimidating title. It came with all of her scars and marks, the things she couldn’t look him in the eye out as he ran a sponge down her back in their shared bath. He would kiss every single one if she let him and remind her that she was perfect to him.

When they had fallen asleep for the first time together, tangled limbs in the inn from their first meeting, Lili hadn’t fallen asleep for quite some time. She took in his features, noting how boyish he seemed to look at the time. She also saw this man mature before her eyes after plunging a sword through the heart of their mentor, which Lili was never mad about. Duty called and he rose to the occasion but it didn’t make the loss any less. They sat in silence that night by a campfire, Lothar with them as they were running to Lorderaon for help, for supposed safety. She noticed how the flames danced off his features, long beard and tired blue eyes. Brilliant blue eyes. They flicked up to meet hers before looking away in shame. She sat next to him and took both of his hands in hers. 

“I don’t have a speech or a rallying cry for you but I’m making a promise. Here and now. No matter where life takes us or what happens going forward, if we don’t die first, I will always be with you. We need each other, that has been made very apparent to me in these times and I won’t shy away from it any longer. You’re stuck with me for however long I should live and even as I journey away from you, I will always be just a summons away.” She said 

He smiled weakly and squeezed both of her hands. She smiled slightly back at him before pulling a dagger off of her belt.

“Do you trust me?” She asked

“Uh..sure?” He said, uncertain where this was going. 

Lili used the dagger to help trim his long white beard down, hoping it would help him feel a little better. She then let her hand linger on his cheek for a moment too long before pulling away and blushing slightly.

“You’re not repulsed by me.” He said, sounding surprised.

She looked at him when he said that, frowning.

“Why would I be? You’re still you, you just got a makeover. I would like to think if I got thrown into a pit of fire and burned to being unrecognizable that you’d still steal quick glances at my ass when you think I’m not looking.” She said, teasing him slightly to keep the mood light. 

“He would probably run into the fire after you.” Lothar said, reminding them they weren’t entirely alone.

“Being as heroic as he is, I’d imagine so too.” Lili said, attention on Lothar now.

There had been questions about Lili and Lothar, if they had feelings for one another but at an actual close glance you could see it was a family bond. When the news of the ambush reached Lilithayn, she got to work immediately on gathering survivors of the ambush from the Horde that killed a man she considered a brother. She hadn’t quite been the same after that, beginning to harden to the world and becoming the angry spitfire she was today. Khadgar remained wise, honest, and the man she knew she could rely on. She kept her promise to be by his side no matter what, the nature of it changing over time.

While they laid on the cushions, the snow falling outside, she took note of how overworked he must be lately as she noted he seemed extra exhausted. His hair was soft, her fingers running through it. He hummed at the feeling, closing his eyes. 

“What do you think we’ll do when the world quiets down?” He asked, knowing that was never a true possibility. 

Sure, they had moments where it was more quiet than usual. Moments of domestic bliss where they’d spend long nights in the library or teaching students of their craft together. Council meetings and keeping Dalaran up and running was another duty of theirs but it paled in comparison to war. When would they slow down? She wasn’t sure they would.

“Be two blissfully happy idiots, doing our part to contribute to the balance of the world.” She said

“So...what we’re already doing but with less daunting tasks?” He asked, looking up at her now.

She loved his eyes, they hid the power everybody was well aware of but they also would show the love he felt for her when he looked at her and that was even more powerful to Lili. She shrugged in response before settling down for sleep in the library that night. Now she was on her way to Stormwind, those blue eyes in her minds eye for comfort as she gripped the ruby around her neck. How would she explain so many wars and so much pain to Anduin? Anduin, saying the name again was foreign at first. 

Lili knew Varian Wrynn for a long time and at first when he met his wife, Tiffin. She first received letters about how insufferable the woman was only to learn later on they must have gotten along eventually as she was pregnant. She happened to be there the day Anduin was born, boiling water continuously to make sure the birth went smoothly. She also held Tiffin’s other hand as she squeezed and let out a cry, a baby’s cry filling the room shortly after. She laughed and leaned against Varian as she let go of Lili’s hand. Lilithayn couldn’t help but cry as Anduin was handed to Tiffin and named. His name. She looked at Varian and gave a nod.

“I thought the mother was the only one who cried at the birth of her son.” Tiffin said, worry hidden behind a smile.

She was one of the sweetest people Lili had ever met and had a very big heart that her son would inherit later on in life. 

“It’s joy, pure joy that I can’t keep in. I apologize.” Lili said

“You have nothing to apologize for, it’s a joyous occasion.” Varian said, beaming from ear to ear. 

That was the first and last time she would see him smile like that. When Tiffin died, Lili had been there to assist with the crying child who was barely weaned off of his mother. She had been awake with him to give Varian a break, the baby asleep in her arms. Letters from Khadgar littered her desk, checking in on her. She had miscarried not long ago and was possibly using this as an excuse to ignore that or process it in a negative way but she didn’t pay mind to it. 

“You are going to be quite the thing, little lion. You were named after one of my dearest friends and you are going to carry this legacy one day. I will be beside you, as will many others who will see you flourish.” She spoke softly, looking at the sleeping face with a slight smile.

It was when Varian died that Lilithayn acquainted herself with the adult Anduin Wrynn had become. She was at the wake and saw the alliances that were built around Anduin. She could rest a little easier knowing Jaina was there and then Genn Greymane, Mathias Shaw, allegedly he had befriended someone from the black dragonflight but that had gone sour. She saw the light in Anduin still, the same light Tiffin carried, and she burst into tears as she hugged him. They had seen each other a few times here and there throughout Anduin’s childhood and she sent letters but after the death of Varian, she had left him to his trusted committee as the guilt ate her up.

The dark circles had grown deeper around her eyes, the guilt and pain of her life catching up to her. She walked with a slight limp some days but walk she did, never letting life pull her into the depths. She walked now, into the keep as her heart hammered in her chest. She wished Khadgar could have come with her but he had to tend to other matters and couldn’t. This shouldn’t be as hard as it felt, why couldn’t she just move? Frozen in place right in the entrance. She had known Anduin from when he was a young boy and Jaina from when she was a girl as well with her time at Menethil harbor. Why was this so hard?

The journey there was no trouble, taking a portal from Dalaran in a heartbeat. She had visited Kalec once more before going on her way, seeking comfort in a friend before having to do what she must.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked her

“I have to do this. I’m the King’s Guardian. I can’t hide from the Wrynn family now, can I?” She asked with a slight smile on her face.

“You know where you find me if you need me.” Kalec responded with a shy, watching her walk through the portal. 

She wrapped her cloak tightly around her, the cold and snow not as heavy in Stormwind. She walked to the Keep, greeted by the King himself. She bowed only to be met with an embrace.

“Aunt Lili, I haven’t seen you since...you know.” He said, pulling away.

Sadness and grief still tugged at the young king’s heart, she could see it. She smiled warmly at him, trying to push some of it away.

“I know. I...I couldn’t face you, Anduin. I was there, I should have lept after him, I should have...I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She said, a warm smile turning cold as tears spilled over.

He let a few escape too, pulling her into another hug. Khadgar had said she hadn’t properly met the king yet but what he meant was that she hadn’t seen Anduin as king, just as a prince. She used to visit as often as she could, keeping tabs on Varian. Another that slipped through her fingers.

“It’s not your fault, it’s not. Don’t you take that on yourself.” He said after pulling away.

“I have lost every single one of your ancestors so don’t uh...don’t be eager to leap into any portals or other worlds or anything, okay? Let’s try to stop this war before it happens.” She said, gaining a nod from him before walking with him.

They were to have a war council meeting to see if differences could be discussed. She dried her tears and held her head high as she walked forward with the King. Jaina Proudmoore stood by the door to where the Alliance leaders would meet.

“Lady Jaina.” Lili said with a curtsy. 

“Archmage Lilithayn, it’s good to see you. I hear congratulations are in order.” She said

“Yes, it was beautiful. Very small wedding, we wanted to keep it quiet to not attract unwanted attention.” She said

“Wedding? Congratulations to you and Archmage Khadgar.” Anduin said. 

“Thank you, Anduin. Shall we?” She asked, motioning for them to enter the room.

It had fallen silent as soon as she entered but she was used to this reaction when she entered a room. As both sides entered a room with a long table to argue at, the reaction stayed the same. Titles and names were read, to address who was there but when it got to her, she was met with some confusion.

“Archmage Lilthyane of the Kirin Tor, ambassador of Dalaran, previous apprentice of Medivh, King’s Guardian, secondary magi advisor to the blue dragonflight, and veteran of the first, second, and third war.” 

“You have quite the reputation. What brings you to a silly argument between factions?” Sylvannas asked

Lilithayn looked her in her eyes, expression hard to read.

“If it was a silly argument, I wouldn’t be here. Perhaps we should take our seat and let the King speak?” She asked, motioning for Sylvannas to take her seat.

They narrowed their eyes at each other as a seat was taken.

“Lady Lilithayn, it is my understanding that the Kirin Tor is a neutral entity that welcomes both sides to Dalaran. If that is the case, what is it you’re doing here?” Sylvannas asked, leaning back in her chair now. 

She was going to give Anduin a turn, whether the warchief liked it or not. 

“The titles that impress you people so much come with a weight and a responsibility that half of you couldn’t fathom. I never diminish the journey a person travels and it is very tragic the life you have led, warchief. What if I told you I knew Arthas when he was a child? Innocent, children are, and you can never tell if they’re going to grow up to hold an uprising or not. War has not solved our problems up to this point, why should we start believing it would now? It has become a sport instead of a necessity to those like you. There is a difference between killing for pleasure and killing for survival. Which one do you wish to do?” She asked

Anduin cleared his throat and stood from his seat, “warchief, archmage...if I may.”

They were glaring at each other, an unspoken tension crackling between them. The arcane energy in the room was heightened, crackling in the air somewhat. Lili took in a breath and gave a nod. 

“Apologies, King Anduin. I simply hold curiosity about the Kirin Tor’s involvement. Please proceed.” Sylvannas said, glare never leaving Lilithayn’s features.

This was going to be a long meeting.


End file.
